We propose to form a new NIA Center on the Demography of Aging at Princeton University. This center will be housed within Princeton University's Center for Health and Well-being (CHW). An inter-disciplinary group of Princeton researchers are conducting research that addresses issues related to the health and wellbeing of individuals as they age. The new center will be structured around research on socioeconomic status, health, well-being, and aging. The center will be identified by three research themes: the relationship between socioeconomic status and health over the life-cycle; the determinants and measurement of decision-making and wellbeing among aging individuals; and comparative and cross-national studies of economics, health and aging. A focus of the new center will be to integrate the tools of economics, demography and epidemiology with those of neuroscience and psychology, for the purpose of understanding the determinants of decision-making, health and well-being as people age. The goals of the new center will be to provide administrative and technical support for the researchers at CHW working under these themes; to create a "pilot project" program that will generate innovative new research in these areas; and to provide support to new faculty--primarily assistant professors--who work on the themes of this proposal, thereby encouraging new research on socioeconomic status, health, well-being and aging.